If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Punk-Out
Summary: Sequel to Premonition. A song he heard gets Wufei thinking about tomorrow. Shounen ai. 5x2


_If tomorrow never comes_

**A/N: This is the sequel to "Premonition", requested by alzilur in a review, so here it is. There are minor changes in the lyrics, because this is shounen ai, so I just put him and he and whatnot in place of her and she. Enjoy.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch him sleeping

He's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would he ever doubt the way I feel  
About him in my heart

Wufei smiled softly as he watched his lover sleep, long chestnut strands strewn around them in a silky curtain. Turning from the peaceful sight, he reached out and clicked off the lamp, sending the room into a comforting darkness. His smile grew as he felt Duo wrap his arms around him and nuzzle into his back.

Twisting his position so that he could see his lover, Wufei brushed back the brown bangs, running his hands over Duo's naked shoulders. Thinking back to the song he'd heard someone playing at work, his mind began to play with the thought.

' _Would he ever doubt my love for him if I died on a mission?'_ he asked himself as he wrapped thick strands around his fingers, his free hand drifting down to Duo's hip. _' I don't know…'_

If tomorrow never comes  
Will he know how much I loved him  
Did I try in every way to show him every day  
That he's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And he must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave him in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

Duo jerked in his sleep, his brow furrowing as he dreamt. Wufei frowned, planting a small kiss on the rutted white skin, smiling as it evened out and dreams were once again peaceful. Slipping out from under the blanket, Wufei walked to the dresser, where Duo's stereo sat, along side a CD case.

Popping it open, he removed the disk and, after opening the player and checking which track to play, put it in, pressing play. When the song started, he pressed repeat and walked back to bed. Climbing back in with his husband, he wrapped his arms back around the lithe body.

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell him how I feel

Listening to the lyrics again, he thought of Meiran. How he was never able to tell her, and how he regretted letting their ideals destroy what they could have had. _' But then, with every tragedy, comes something else, something better. I would not give Duo up for the world. Meiran, I am convinced that you sent him to me. Thank-you.'_

If tomorrow never comes  
Will he know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show him every day  
That he's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And he must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave him in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

Duo jerked again, his hand reaching out for something as he whimpered. Smiling fondly, Wufei intertwined his fingers with the slim white ones, the golden band on their hands glinting in the fading moonlight as dawn approached. _' Has it been that long already?'_ Wufei thought, amused that that much time had passed without his knowing.

So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes

Duo's brow crinkled again as he was pulled into wakefulness. Dazed violet met soft onyx, the brunette barely registering the music floating through the room.

" Mm, 'Fei?" Duo's voice was slurred from sleep as he rubbed his eyes. "H'w long h've you be'n 'ake?"

Wufei smiled at his lover, sitting up and planting a kiss on willing lips. " Long enough Duo. I love you, you know that right?" he whispered, kissing the pale man again. Giving a tired, but happy smile to the Chinese man, Duo whispered back,

" I love you too, Wufei. I always will, no matter what."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Okay, there's the sequel!! I hope you liked it, I did the best I could in the short amount of time I had before my teacher calls, and finished with two minutes to spare. You don't necessarily need to read "Premonition first, but it wouldn't hurt, right:P**

**R&R!!!**


End file.
